This invention relates to an apparatus for selectively raising and lowering a power tool located beneath the working surface of a work bench and more particularly to a gauge for measuring the extent of upward and downward movement of a power tool beneath the working surface. The invention also relates to a dust collector for removing debris such as saw dust, wood chips and shavings and other debris which accumulates on the working surface of a work bench.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,154 in which I am named as inventor, I describe an apparatus for selectively raising and lowering a power tool such as a router and a rotary saw mounted beneath the working surface of a work bench. The apparatus has a carriage which is located beneath the working surface and on which the power tool is mounted. The cutting implement of the power tool projects above the surface and into a work piece. The implement may be a bit, where the power tool is a router, or a blade where the power tool is a saw. The carriage is raised and lowered by means of a handle above the working surface. The handle is removable so that once the power tool is in a desired position, the handle is removed so that it does not interfere with the routing or sawing operation. The subject matter of that patent is incorporated into this application by reference.
I have made improvements to the apparatus described in the patent referred to above and the subject matter of this application is directed to those improvements. One improvement is the addition of a gauge for measuring the extent of upward and downward movement or travel of the power tool beneath the working surface. The gauge indicates how far the carriage has travelled up or down and serves as means for measuring any change in the level of the carriage caused by the handle.
Another improvement to which the subject application is directed is a dust collector mounted beneath the working surface and surrounding the bit or saw blade. The dust collector serves to remove debris such as sawdust, wood chips, and shavings which is generated during routing or sawing and the dust collector so that the debris does not interfere with such operations. The dust collector is suitable for use not only in conjunction with the apparatus described in the patent referred to above but in conjunction with any power tool mounted beneath a working surface.